


Untangled

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Exploring, Friendship, Gen, Getting to know you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment_fic prompt of: "Eleven, lost in his own TARDIS". Amy comes to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untangled

It's not that he's lost, so much as he can't remember what he was looking for to begin with. Now, he's in the rockery, and that door through there goes to the room with the spinning wheel that the TARDIS decided was important this time around. He's almost ninety-six percent sure that he passed the art gallery somewhere near the start of his search. If only he could remember what he was hunting _for_, everything would become clear. Probably. This is the difficulty with being him, and also of having a very affectionate spaceship which nevertheless likes to play hide and seek.

There's a far-off yelling with a decided edge to it. "Doctor? Doctor!"

"Amelia," he says fondly. Not that he's lost, but he suspected she would find him eventually. She's clever like that.

"Amy!" she corrects. She can't possibly have heard him.

"Just through here," he calls. "In the rockery. Can't miss it. All the… rocks."

It's quite soothing in here, in a Zen kind of way. It's not so bad being lost. It means you find things you didn't realise were missing. He toes the sand absently, and waits.

Amy rounds the corner. "If you even _think_ of telling me you weren't lost, I'll… You're _daft_, you know that?" And _she_ is suddenly very Scottish. She goes on, "Running off without so much as a 'bye, see you in the aquarium for tea in a couple of hours'."

"Why would we be _in_ the aquarium? The biscuits would get soggy."

"Argh!" That's a very impressive noise for anyone to be able to pronounce. He watches Amy admiringly. She says, "When I think of all the…"

"Your scarf."

"Yes. What about it?"

"It's all… unravelled." Amy has red wool wrapped around one hand. She's holding onto the part of it that used to be a red scarf, and the length of yarn seems to be leading out into the corridor.

"Yes, well, I had to come and rescue you, didn't I? For all I knew the TARDIS had eaten you up."

He pats the wall of his ship. "She would never. How did unravelling it help you find me?"

She sighs heavily. "Well, I tied one end to the TARDIS console and started walking. When I hit a dead end, I went back to the last turn-off, and I tried again. You know, like a sensible person. Instead of just walking out into the middle of nowhere and hoping."

"That works more often than you'd think. And the scarf?"

"It unravelled, it'll ravel up again."

"You can knit? Really?"

"I am a woman of many talents, Doctor, and my aunt was extremely practical. Yes, I can knit."

"And find lost things. Including people. Useful talent." He smiles at her. "Thank you."

Her smile back is hesitant. "It was nothing." He's not sure, really, that she gets thanked very often. Not for serious things.

"No, it wasn't," he says. "You're very… if I tell you that _you're_ very useful, actually, will you be offended?"__

"Why would I-?"

"Now some people, including female-people, in fact _often_ female-people, in my experience, that's not the sort of thing they want to hear. Which is silly. It's great to be useful. _I_ want to be useful." He grins. "It gives you something to do."

"Finding things," she says, dubiously.

"Other talents too, I said. Like knitting, and pretending to be a police officer, and talking to people and figuring things out. And-."

She tucks her hand into the bend of his arm. "Quite daft, you are. Anyway. Did you find the screwdriver or not? The kettle's still broken and I want a cup of tea."

"Did I…? No. Not really so much that you'd… No. But I have a plan. It does involve tea."

"British tea of the twenty-first century?"

"No. Does that bother you?"

"Not really. Let's go." They follow the twists and turns back to the console, Amy winding up the bright red wool as they go.


End file.
